The disclosure generally pertains to measuring delay of information transfer in a communications network. In one embodiment, the communications network comprises a circuit switched based technology portion and a packetized (Voice over IP) based technology portion.
In various telecommunications applications, such as calls involving operator services, it is desirable to measure the end to end delay associated with transferring voice signals of the call. Excessive delay can lead to customer frustration and to a perception of poor customer service by the caller. For calls involving both traditional circuit switched technology (referred to herein as “PSTN”) and Voice over IP (“VoIP”) technologies, measuring such delay can be difficult and/or involving costly specialized equipment. Thus, there is a need for a simplified and easy to use system and method for measuring delay for voice-based calls involving VoIP and traditional circuit switched technologies.